Rituals
by IntrepidSpacemanSpiff
Summary: He knew that he could never give her what she truly wanted, never. And despite that, despite everything, he would always be helplessly in love with her. OneShot


**AN:** My first foray into the Naruto fandom, and writing fanfiction in general. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own Naruto.

-

"_Ne, Sakura-chan, miss me?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. I hope you didn't forget me."_

"_Never!"_

-

It was a ritual of sorts, they way they greeted each other after missions or conferences. Each would feign boredom at the others' presence before the blonde haired male would crack a smile so bright it must've rivalled Maito Gai's. She would grin back at him, staring at him demurely through her pink bangs, before embracing him in her arms, and placing a light kiss on his whiskered cheeks.

He had always liked their ritual. He loved the way she pressed her body into his, as if trying to merge them into one being. He loved the way she smelled when her frame crashed into his, and the shampoo that she used would tickle his nose. He loved how lightly she pressed her lips against his cheek, a sensation that both tickled him and gave his rolling emotions calm. He loved to think that he was the only one that would get to experience this.

And he was.

For a while anyways.

As all rituals go, there came a time when someone would forget to carry it out, and slowly, others found it too troublesome to carry on with tradition. Or in their case, the two just got to see each other so much that such a ritual was unneeded.

Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, sighed as he absently glanced over a scroll held loosely in his hands. He looked out his window, shifting his eyes towards the blue skies, marred by flecks of white clouds painted over the sky. He watched as the villagers ambled about their day, uncaring and unknowing of the thoughts of their Hokage.

He was tired, so very tired. Not physically per se, nor mentally. But he knew he was at the end of the rope, and he just hoped that he wouldn't snap anytime soon. It was stretching him too thin, and his mind was everywhere, like trying to shove a kunai into a hole too small. Releasing a sigh through his lips, he watched two birds fly flirtingly with each other just outside his window.

"You know, I figured with all that time spent shouting that you would be Hokage someday, you would do a better job once you got it."

Grinning, he spun his chair back to face his desk, and in turn, the person at his door. He motioned for his assistant to come in. While an excellent assistant to the Hokage, Yamanaka Ino was definitely over qualified.

As a Jonin, he had often commented on how her time was wasted working on paperwork in a desk that was far too small for a pay that was far too little. A job fit for some unsuspecting Chunin that had just been promoted. She would only laugh it off and state that the paper pushing was just like that of a Hokage.

"Hey Ino-chan, what're you doing here? I don't have a meeting now do I?"

"No, that's in half an hour, but right now I thought you could do with some lunch?"

The Rokudaime's eyes lit up at the sight of some take-out ramen held in his blonde counterpart's hands. Clearing his desk of scrolls, he motioned for her to bring his lunch to the table. He grinned in anticipation as she withdrew two containers and placed one in front of him. His grin grew into a wide smile as he opened the lid and his nose was assaulted with the smell of Ichiraku's ramen broth. Quietly saying his usual phrase before eating, Naruto started consuming the ramen at a torrid pace.

Eating much slower, Ino tried to inform him of his upcoming schedule, "So you have a meeting with Neji in half an hour, he wants to go over some-"

"Eh, Ino-chan, why'd you get me only one?"

Giving him a look that obviously meant he forgot something, and perhaps irritation that she had been interrupted, she finished the bite that she was working on, "Don't tell me you forgot about this evening? You are going right?"

She gave him a pointed look when he feigned ignorance.

Right._That_.

Giving a shrug, he paused in his eating while looking up at the ceiling, "I don't know, I might have some-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Naruto," The tone in her voice made the blonde cringe, "You haven't seen her in over a month, always making up excuses. I can't keep covering for you."

Pausing to wipe her mouth, Ino picked up her chopsticks once again, "Besides, this is her _engagement_ party. You are her best friend, you can't miss this."

"_Sakura-chan...I... to me..."_

Uneasiness settled between the two usually hospitable blondes.

Realizing that she may have broached a touchy subject, she tried to ease some of his emotions, "Look Naruto, I know-"

He waved her off, and gave his assistant a brilliant smile that flushed her cheeks, or was it the ramen?

"It's okay...I understand. I'll be there."

Finished with her ramen, she looked at him suspiciously, "You sure?"

His smile faded a little, but he retained it, "Promise."

Satisfied, Ino nodded her head and cleaned up her garbage while heading for the door.

"You know Ino-chan," He paused as she turned back to look at him, "I don't know why you just don't want to become a regular Jonin again, you're too good to just be my assistant."

Falling into a thinking pose, he glanced at the blonde under the door frame, "You know, I've always wondered why you wanted the job so badly."

She blushed again, and bit at her thumbnail, a nervous reaction that Naruto found extremely cute.

_Wait-_

"Well...someone has to keep your dumb ass on track, Hokage-_sama._" Childishly sticking out her tongue, she turned and closed the door quickly behind her.

Giving a low chuckle, and once again wondering how she always finished her ramen every lunch time before he did, Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and prepared to take a huge bite.

"Hokage-sama."

Cursing his bad luck, he looked up into the mask of the ANBU captain.

"Yo, Neji. Still got that stick up your ass?" Naruto grinned as he saw the Hyuuga stiffen slightly. Before the pupil-less nin could respond, Naruto motioned for him to begin his briefing.

He let his attention drift from the meeting as Neji started talking about border patrols and the declining number of applicants into the ANBU program, and instead ate his ramen and let his mind fill with stray thoughts.

"_Sakura-chan...I...to me..."_

_A thick silence filled the air._

"_Yeah Naruto?"_

"_I..."_

"_What's the matter?"_

"Naruto!"

Bolting in his seat, the container of ramen flew up, the broth spilling from the sides and the noodles flying astray. It all came to a spectacular end as the contents of the container drenched the sitting Hokage.

Jumping to his feet, Naruto took off his wide brimmed hat, "AH! MY HAT!"

Glancing at the floor at the spilled ramen, he collapsed to his knees, "AH! MY RAMEN!"

Leaping to his feet once again, he pointed at Neji with venom in his eyes, "YOU...YOU STUPID SON OF A-"

"I would suggest that you not complete that sentence, Hokage-sama, unless you wish for your office to turn into a sparring room."

Grinning at the emotionless Hyuuga, Naruto dropped into a fighting stance as he hopped out from behind his desk, "That's perfect."

He could tell that Neji tensed, most likely letting his muscles coil, to spring to the side and get punched by the Kage Bunshin that he was about to make...

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Hokage and ANBU captain alike swivelled their head to the door, where an irate Yamanaka was giving the two a glare that could kill.

"Eh...Y'see Ino-chan..."

"Ino-san..."

The two found themselves looking at each other as they had spoke at the same time.

"Look," At the sound of Ino's voice, Naruto and Neji looked at her at the same time, causing her to blush. "Quite doing that, it's getting freaky."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, an apologetic grin plastered on his face while Neji looked slightly miffed.

"Like I was saying," Ino continued, "Can't we go one meeting without a fight challenge? You guys are getting worse than Gai-san and Kakashi-san, and you both know how Gai-san's been acting strange after he hit 45."

All three of them gave a collective shudder as they recalled speeches of how the two Jonin's rivalry was a great display of the "passionate flames of the middle-aged".

Satisfied that she had gotten her point across, Ino left the room, and allowed the mood and emotions in the room to settle down. Naruto walked back to his desk, and started cleaning the mess that his inattentiveness had brought him.

"Hokage-sama, I trust that you have listened to my concerns?" Although his voice was hopeful, Neji's face betrayed that he was sceptical.

Naruto nodded, and grinned at Neji's lack of faith, "I know, the thing about the patrols, and how the village's ninjas are all a bunch of pansies that won't join ANBU. I get it, I get it."

The ANBU captain gave him an exasperated look, "You look distracted today, Hokage-sama. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, everything's cool," Naruto bent down to retrieve some noodles that he had missed and threw them in the garbage can under his desk.

"Permission to speak freely Hokage-sama?"

Ah, militarism at its best. Naruto grinned, "Granted."

"Is this about tonight, Naruto?"

"_Sakura-chan...I...to me..."_

"_What's the matter?"_

_Sakura turned her head towards the sky._

"Eh...no, it's nothing like that," Naruto chuckled unconvincingly. Neji must have noticed because he gave the blonde Hokage a funny look.

"What's with your face, Neji?"

Said Hyuuga blushed slightly, before regaining control of his emotions, as well as his urges to strangle his Hokage. "It's just that...everyone knows you're not comfortable around them, Naruto. And I've heard from Tenten, who heard from Shikamaru, who heard from Ino, who Sakura spoke to personally, that you've been avoiding her."

Working out the long winded explanation, and wondering when the hell Neji had started listening to gossip, Naruto gave him a small smile, "Everything's okay. I'll be there tonight, if that's what you're asking."

Neji paused, before deciding to push a little further, "It's bothering you isn't it Naruto? I don't see why you should let it push you like this. It's been five years. They've been together for five years, hell, she's pregnant with his kid, and you just need to move on, find someone else. Look, Ino-"

"I think that's enough Neji," Naruto grinned, "And besides, they're not exactly married yet, who's to say what will happen?"

"Naruto-"

"Don't you have patrols or something?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm making sure my borders are secure, and my villagers safe!"

"Naruto, stop this!"

Their conversation came to an abrupt end when Neji leaned over the desk into Naruto's face.

The blonde sighed, his body sinking into his chair, and Neji leaned back to his side, knowing that he had gotten his point across.

"Sorry, it's just been so crazy this last couple of days, what with-"

"I understand, Naruto. And I apologize as well, for pushing the issue too far, although you _did_ give me permission to speak freely."

Naruto cursed under his breath, and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, "Smartass."

Neji straightened, "I hope that you will be coming tonight. I assume that your absence will be sorely missed, and not just by her."

The blonde nodded, and Neji disappeared with a flicker.

Not before hearing Naruto say something about his smelly breath.

The Hokage sighed and returned to looking out the window.

He was so tired.

-

"_Sakura-chan...I...to me..."_

_A thick silence filled the air._

"_Yeah Naruto?"_

"_I..."_

"_What's the matter?"_

_Sakura turned her head towards the sky._

_His breath stopped in his throat when the starlight gleamed of her eyes, bringing out the jade colour that he was so fond of staring into each day._

_And as a bird took off suddenly from the canopy of the forest behind them, stretching its wings into the sky, he knew._

_He knew, and it hurt so much._

_-_

With the sun set and stars out, and most in the building gone for their homes, Naruto put the final scroll down, filled out the last of the paperwork, and leaned back into his chair, stretching his arms above his head and behind his back. He paid his dues to the night crew and ANBU guard on his way out of the building. Pausing at Ino's desk, he smiled to himself, knowing that he was lucky he had an assistant that was as good to him as Shizune to Tsunade.

Greeting the various villagers as he walked down the street, Naruto smiled to himself, knowing that he had finally accomplished what he had always dreamed of in his youth.

"Yo, nii-chan!"

Naruto turned and smiled as he saw Sarutobi Konohamaru running towards him. "Hey Konohamaru, you're 26 already, isn't it time you call me something else?"

Grinning, the youngest Sarutobi stopped beside the blonde and clapped him on the back, "Right, Hokage-sama."

Smile stretching even more at Naruto's disgusted look, Konohamaru dissuaded his leaders' dismay at his formality, "I know, I know. Naruto, just Naruto. Right, right. It doesn't quite feel right to call you an old man, since you're only four years older than me, but I'm waiting till you hit 40."

The blonde chuckled, "Yeah, right. So what're you doing here, brat? Don't you have patrols?"

Raising his hands into a defensive position Konohamaru stepped back awkwardly at Naruto's grinning visage, "Yeah, in like half an hour maybe, just wanted to see if you wanted to grab something to eat at Ichiraku's first."

Disappointed that he couldn't join his friend, Naruto shook his head at Konohamaru's fading smile, "Sorry kid, I'm already two hours late to a place I got to be."

Nodding in understanding, Konohamaru leapt for the rooftops, "Gotcha! Maybe next time!"

Smiling, Naruto waved at the quickly fading form of his young friend before letting his steps lead him to his destination.

He waved at an elderly couple taking a night stroll before stopping at his objective and staring at the decently sized house. It was white, with an orange-red roof. Two square windows decorated the upper storey while on the main floor a door, painted the same colour as the roof, was sandwiched in between windows that made the house seem like it had eyes. He grinned slightly at the door and roof colour, remembering helping Sakura pick them out half a year ago. Walking down the path that lead to the door, he could hear the sounds of a cheerful and warm party that was happening behind those white walls.

Smiling nervously to himself, he raised his right hand and knocked, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Muttering at the deafness of his friends, Naruto raised his hands and knocked again, this time a bit louder, trying to catch the attention of occupants of the house. He grinned as he heard the voice of his pink haired best friend yelling over the sound of everyone else.

"Just because it's my house doesn't mean you guys can't-"

Her sentence died on her lips as she stared at the hat wearing, blonde haired Hokage standing at her door.

"Let me guess, you're looking for 'get the door', right?" Naruto said, while scratching his cheek.

Giving a bright smile that sent his insides topsy turvy, she threw her arms around his neck and embraced her friend. He chuckled at her actions and in turn wrapped his arms around her slim waist, relishing the feel of her body once again pressed into his. He could've just stood there the whole night, but was knocked back a step as Sakura slugged him across his jaw.

"Holy shit Sakura-chan, what the hell was that for?"

Giving him a glare that could've sent Uchiha Itachi packing, she placed her hands on either side of her waist.

"That," she paused, "was for being late! Even Kakashi-sensei is here! That was also for avoiding me for a whole month! I'm your best friend Naruto, what's your excuse?"

Grinning weakly, he rubbed his hand against the jaw that no longer hurt, "Eh...Hokage business?"

Sighing, Sakura's exasperated expression disappeared from her face as she once again stepped into Naruto's space and gave him a tight hug. "Baka, you didn't honestly expect me to believe that did you?"

Not giving him time to answer, she kissed his cheek lightly, "But I am glad that you came, Naruto."

Letting his neck go, she wrapped her arm around his and dragged him into her house, "You haven't seen Shinji yet! C'mon."

Right._Shinji_.

Yelling greetings back to the various party goers, overly enthusiastic ones for Lee and Kiba, as he was dragged through Sakura's house, he made a point to ignore Neji's amused look and Ino's annoyed one. But when he met the latter's eyes accidently, she quickly huffed and turned her head quickly to talk to Shikamaru.

The duo stopped at the doorway leading to the kitchen, Sakura let go of Naruto's arms and peered into the room. "Shinji? Naruto's here."

Hearing a shout of acknowledgement, Naruto grimaced in preparation of his ensuing meeting with..._Shinji_.

A mild looking man appeared in the doorway, brown eyes framed by similar locks of brown hair that fell in bangs over his forehead. He had a slight build, and was of medium height. Naruto chuckled inwardly at the image of him towering over the whimpering brown haired man.

His chuckling turned into a cringe and he balled up his fists when Sakura encircled her arms around Shinji's neck and kissed the man lightly on the lips.

Naruto felt something inside break.

Releasing Sakura from his hands, Shinji turned to Naruto and smiled politely, "Good evening, Hokage-sama. I'm glad that you could make it tonight."

Gritting his teeth, Naruto bit back a response, "Eh, sorry for coming late. Had some Hokage business as usual. How's the store, Shinji-san?"

Before the man could reply, Sakura gripped him by the arm again and pulled him into the kitchen. "C'mon Naruto, you're helping me carry these things out!"

Thanking his luck at having his conversation with Shinji cut short, he turned to his friend.

"But Sakura-chan..."

-

"You were later than Kakashi-san."

Naruto turned from his conversation with Hinata to look at the person who had rudely interrupted, only to turn into the face of his assistant.

"You know, Ino-chan, it isn't very nice to cut into someone else's conversation. Right Hinata-chan?"

The Head of the Hyuuga clan smiled, "But Naruto-kun, don't you do it all the time?"

Blushing at the two women laughing at his expense, Naruto could only mutter a quick "traitor" before being tackled from behind by a bundle of fury.

"Naruto-ojisan!"

Letting air escape from his lungs as he landed on his stomach, Naruto quickly rolled onto his back, capturing his attacker in his arms. Reaching down to their sides, he started moving his fingers vigorously.

"S-stop it ojisan, that tickles!"

Stopping at clutching at the attacker that was now revealed as a child, he gave the small girl a grin, "That's the whole point, eh Mana-chan?"

"Manami, get off the dobe and behave yourself."

Freezing slightly, the little girl quietly spoke in a startling contrast to her previous behaviour, "Yes, otosan."

She quickly joined her brother by the side of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke, a little hard on Mana-chan, don't cha' think?" Naruto said, while dusting off his robes. "And how are we doing today, Kouhei-kun?"

The little boy at Sasuke's feet shyly looked at his own small shoes before quietly speaking, "Good, Hokage-sama."

Naruto bent down and ruffled the boy's hair before picking up Manami and placing her on his shoulders. He caught Sasuke's disapproving glare and rolled his eyes before looking up at the now grinning Uchiha, "Eh Mana-chan, how's the air up there?"

Sticking her tongue out as if to taste the air, the little girl looked down at the Hokage seriously, "There's nothing wrong with it ojisan, should there be?"

Grinning Naruto started walking towards the couch, "Nope."

The girl giggled, "You're silly ojisan."

Settling onto the couch and placing Manami on the ground, Naruto tapped her nose with his finger, causing her to wiggle it like a pig, "Not as silly as you, Mana-chan."

Manami stuck out her tongue, reminding him quickly of Ino, before she darted back to her brother, who was being looked after by Hinata and Ino, as their father joined him on the couch.

Naruto never questioned when Sasuke had shown up at the village gates one day five years ago with children. Still a Jonin, he looked on as Sasuke lead a four year old Manami into the village with one arm, and another holding the bundle that was Kouhei. He never questioned his old friend's intentions; merely quickly embracing him like a brother before an enraged Sasuke shoved him away, swearing to kill him if he decided to crush his son's skull between their two bodies again.

He didn't question who had bore Sasuke's children, nor had Sasuke told him. He figured that when the time was right, the black eyed bastard would open his mouth. But Naruto assumed it was probably that black haired, glasses wearing girl that trooped around with him in Hebi.

"I'm surprised to see you here, dobe."

"Ah, teme, you think too little of me."

Naruto grinned and glanced towards Sasuke, whose face was serious. The blonde looked past his old teammate and saw a flash of pink as Sakura bent down to give Manami a hug and Kouhei a kiss on the cheek.

"_What's the matter?"_

"_...I...uh..."_

"_Naruto?"_

"-Naruto?"

Stunned that his thoughts could stray so easily, he turned his attention back to Sasuke, only to see him smiling slightly.

"It's not right to check out another man's fiancé."

Naruto snorted, "Ch, like Shinji could do anything to me."

"Regardless," Sasuke started, "I think it's time that you let her go."

"Look teme-"

"No Naruto," His tone gave Naruto a pause, and he could tell the other man was struggling with his words. For all his character improvements since re-joining the village, his social skills could still use some work.

"_...and when I'm with you...I wonder...if it's like being with a brother."_

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura's taken. It's over, this is it. There's no point in waiting anymore."

Naruto grinned, "They're not even married yet, and like I said to Neji, who's to say what will happen?"

"She won't. If that's what you're thinking."

Frowning, Naruto questioned his friend's thoughts, "How do you-"

"Have you seen the way she looks at him?"

He had.

Oh, he had. And it hurt so much.

"You're right, Sasuke..."

The Uchiha smirked, knowing that he had done what all the others could not. Once again, the Uchiha prevailed.

"This is it. If anything happens, it has to happen now."

Growling in frustration, he was stopped when Naruto clasped him on the shoulder, "Thanks, teme."

Naruto stood up, eyes following Sakura as she kissed Shinji on the cheek and motioned that she was going outside. The Hokage quickly followed, purpose filling his steps. Shinji paused and tried to strike up a conversation with him but Naruto grinned to himself as he saw Ino distract the brown haired man, while giving him a discrete thumbs up. He would have to thank her later. He paused at the door shortly, before inhaling a sharp breath and pushed open the door and entered the backyard of the house.

There she was.

Looking into the sky.

"You know, it's pretty bad for the host to leave the party without saying anything."

She twitched slightly as his voice cut through the cold and quiet night. She turned to face him, smiling, and motioned at the patch of grass at her side. He quickly ambled over and sat down, robes and all. She gently placed her head on his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around her body, the big cloak shielding her from the night air.

_Will I n__ever get over you?_

"Ne, Sakura-chan, miss me?"

There was a pause before his words had sunk in, and he could feel her smile into his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I hope you didn't forget me...Naruto."

Well, that was slightly off. He frowned, but soldiered on, sure that she had messed with the line for some purpose.

"Never."

_How could I?_

A comfortable silence filled the air as the two just let the night air envelope them. They had been so close, _so_ close. During the war, they were all each other had left.

But he never knew why Sakura had gone out with a civilian, much less such a timid one like Shinji. He supposed that she felt he kept her grounded. Coming from a family that didn't have a known ninja background, he supposed that Shinji gave her some of that back. He gave her a sense of normalcy.

Naruto almost snorted at that thought. They were raised to be killers; nothing could keep them close to normal.

"You know..."

Naruto ceased all thought when she spoke.

"...I thought you were mad at me, y'know? I mean, you wouldn't take my reports from the hospital in person, always had Ino do it for you. You would never show up to meetings that I was a part of. I was scared you know? You're my best friend, and with everything that's coming up, I need you there with me Naruto. I need you so much it scares me sometimes."

He took a breath at her confession.

Could he do this? This was it, his last chance. Maybe now...

He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head, his nose breathing in the scent of her shampoo, a sort of vanilla mixed with something like mangoes.

"I'm-"

"_Sakura-chan...I...to me..."_

He paused and she looked up at him, raising her head of his shoulder. He could see twin trails of moisture running down her cheeks. He raised his left hand and brushed her cheeks.

"_What's the matter?"_

"What is it, Naruto?"

He stopped slightly, "I'm sorry."

And he gave her a heartbreaking smile.

She kissed him on the cheek and stood up, "We should go back in, Shinji's probably wondering where I am."

_Sakura turned her head towards the sky._

No, this couldn't be happening. He wouldn't let this happen! This was supposed to be it, a last ditch effort to confess to her. To tell her that he loved her so much, that she shouldn't marry that bastard Shinji. He had to tell her that avoiding her broke his heart, and that seeing the two of them together killed him, slowly, over and over again. He loved her, he loved her, she needed to know.

"Sakura-chan, I-"

He stopped as she turned her attention from him, ever so quickly and glanced towards the house, where her fiancé was...and smiled.

_His breath stopped in his throat when the starlight gleamed of her eyes, bringing out the jade colour that he was so fond of staring into everyday._

He...couldn't do it. He couldn't rob her of this feeling. He knew that she needed this, after everything she had gone through. But was it so wrong that he wanted to feel that with her? Not just watch her leave him? Was it so selfish to want to be loved? To be, despite everything everyone had said about him in his youth...human?

_And as a bird took off suddenly from the canopy of the forest behind them, stretching its wings into the sky, he knew._

But he knew why he couldn't. Why he couldn't rob her of this feeling, and at the same time, he knew, just like before, that she was never really looking at him. And that was why he couldn't say anything to her. Not before, and certainly not now.

_He knew, and it hurt so much._

She was always looking into the distance, far beyond him, towards something in the distance. And he knew that what he could never give her what she truly wanted, never, never..._never_. And despite that, despite everything, for tomorrow, and the day after, and even beyond that, he would be helplessly in love with her.

"I love you."

She gave a start and turned back to look at him. And she gave him that brilliant smile that would make his breath catch in his throat.

"I love you too."

She stepped forward and embraced him. No she didn't. Not like that anyways. Never like that.

He knew.

He knew, and it hurt so much.

-

It was rare to see anyone at the cenotaph stone, much less when the sun had gone down and the night had embraced the village. And yet, a single man stood there, his head framed by a mop of unruly golden spikes, and a robe covering his body. He sighed and ran his fingers across the names that were engraved into the memorial.

"A little late for a visit isn't it, Naruto?"

Not showing any sign of surprise, the blonde haired man replied without taking his eyes off the stone, "I suppose, Kakashi-sen...Kakashi."

He knew the Sharingan bearing man was smiling that unique smile of his, and let out a small sigh.

"Something bothering you, I'm guessing."

Naruto grunted at the Jonin's assumption.

"Sakura's engagement?"

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two men. The wind rustled through the trees, shaking leaves back and forth.

"Does it get any easier?"

Kakashi nearly fell at Naruto's surprise question.

"What?"

Naruto smiled, his eyes still set on the names, "I know it's not the same as having her being dead...but...will it get easier? Will it hurt less? Losing her, I mean."

He should have known this would come up.

Kakashi paused slightly as he thought of his answer, "Simply put, no. It never really gets easier. It would be very easy to give up, to lose hope. And if you let it consume you, it will destroy you, and eat at your very soul. But you have to have faith Naruto, faith that things will get better. And despite all that you lose, you will have to keep trying, and you will get through this. I know it."

The blonde haired Hokage paused and thought of his onetime teacher's words, "How can you be so sure?"

Kakashi smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Because you're his son. And not just sensei's, but _his_ as well."

Naruto smiled as he knew whose name they were both looking at.

_Umino Iruka_

-

Naruto sat at his usual chair, slurping at the ramen that Ayame put in front of him. The old man had retired for the night, and now with Ichiraku's extended hours, and extra helper was needed behind the counter.

"Thanks, Ayame-chan!"

She smiled cutely at him, "You're very welcome, Hokage-sama."

Making a face that voiced his displeasure, Naruto had to, once again, make sure his demands were made clear, "You, of all people, don't have to call me that Ayame-chan."

Sighing, she leaned over the counter and ruffled the Hokage's hair, causing him to pout childishly and her to laugh, "Okay Naru-chan, I'll remember next time."

"So there you are!"

Naruto turned in his seat to see Ino walking into the shop towards him.

"You disappeared after the party ended, where the hell did you go?"

Grinning weakly, Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Eh...official Hokage business?"

Ino looked at him suspiciously and snorted very unlady like before turning to the woman behind the counter.

"Good evening, Ayame-san, I'd like one miso ramen please."

Satisfied that her order had been received, Ino sat down onto the stool beside Naruto, who was grinning cheekily.

"I remember a certain girl always saying that ramen was too fattening eh? And look who's eating ramen now eeh? Guess I was right, eeeeh?"

Scowling at Naruto's childish tone, Ino punched him on the shoulder, blushing, "S-Shut up! That was before you force fed me this stuff when I became your assistant. "

Turning back to his ramen to eat another bite, a comfortable silence settled between the two. When Ino's order had arrived and she had started eating, Naruto chanced a glance at her and smiled.

He would get through it, he knew it.

He knew, and it didn't hurt so much.

-

"_I hope you didn't forget me."_

"_Never."_

-

**AN: **The idea for this story spawned from watching _5 centimeters per second_ by Mikato Shinkai. So there's a lot of influence from that movie. Originally I had it planned to end right after Naruto's confession to Sakura, but decided that the fic could probably be seen more as a maturation of Naruto's character (with the last two scenes involving Kakashi and Ino) than a pure romance/drama fiction. My biggest challenge was trying to keep all the characters, essentially in character, and I hope I did a decent job at least.

I've also been thinking of adding another chapter, effectively making a "two-shot", with Sakura's perspective on the whole thing. Good idea? No? So I'd like some feedback from the readers. What I did wrong, what I did right, it'll all be very helpful. Any reviews are entirely helpful.


End file.
